


The Road to You

by Graysky905



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, To Be Edited, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysky905/pseuds/Graysky905
Summary: Chanyeol didn't choose his new life but maybe he could learn to love it if he had someone to share the decades ahead... unless he was killed first.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Road to You

Chanyeol was a death dealer. He wasn’t particularly fond of the title, but it conveyed the meaning of his work fairly well. At least so he thought as he waited in the corner of a dirty warehouse, crouching above the ceiling tile, which looked like it would break any second under his weight.

The warehouse was old and made entirely of wood which is why it was now half rotting and abandoned, then apparently rediscovered and used by the questionable folk of the night to do their dirtiest of deeds at.

The storm was waging outside, wind howling loudly and rain drops hitting the walls of the old building like bullets, seeping through the rotten roof tiles, wetting the ground. The smell was nearly unbearable, leaving Chanyeol with no questions of what it had been used for. He grimaced in disgust at the thought, but it reminded him of his purpose: to be the dealer of death to these very same monsters who committed unfathomable crimes that allowed places like this to exist.

Chanyeol kept still with newfound energy, a silent predator waiting for his prey to arrive. The two guns loaded in his hands were pointed down but ready for usage. His eyes flashed blue when he finally heard some movement outside, he straightened his back and glanced to the other side of the ceiling, locking eyes with his partner, a fellow death dealer and also his best friend, Sehun. They nodded to each other and continued to wait to see what they’d be presented with, although it was fairly predictable. They were familiar with this particular gang of lycans.

There was a sound of grovel crunching as a car approached the building outside, the car hadn’t even pulled to a stop before the doors opened and several pairs of feet hit the ground. “Stop, please, I beg you,” a woman was screaming. Her voice sharp and so clear as if she was standing right next to Chanyeol, although she was still obviously in the car, being forcibly dragged out by the laughing brutes who, as Chanyeol sensed, were getting agitated with her.

“Shut up, bitch,” a gruff voice cut in and, by the sound of it, slapped her _hard_ which indeed, shut her up. She continued weeping as they pulled her out and dragged her all the way to the warehouse. Chanyeol could hear the sounds of her trying to resist, the mud splashing around her as they probably dragged her by her hair if her sharp gasps were anything to go by.

The first to enter was a lycan called Jaehyun. He was handsome, but then again, so were all the lycans. If they weren’t plagued by their insatiable hunger for violence and uncontrollable rage they could have had it all. The lycans, after all, could easily move in the sun, they did not require blood to live off either. But the rage was always there. The minds of the lycans, even the most intelligent ones, were transformed to crave for never-ending violence. They had no grace, nor did they care much for it. Chanyeol knew that deep inside these monsters still remembered their old lives, still wanted to be normal again, but as the full moon hit, it all disappeared and only blood-thirsty monsters would be left in the wake of a rational human being.

They were all in now. The last lycan closing the heavy door and pushing the latch down to make it inaccessible from the outside. The others were already circled around the woman, leering, drooling, laughing as Jaehyun was undressing her, pulling her clothes, ripping them off her. None of them had any clue that there were two death dealers right above them, ready to pull the trigger and rid them of their miserable lives.

Chanyeol looked up once again, eyes flashing through the coal black locks of his hair which he’d let grow too long again, he absently noted. He’d always get weird casual thoughts like these in the most ridiculously dangerous situations, but somehow they helped him to concentrate and to stay grounded. Sehun’s blue eyes met his and they nodded to each other curtly. Chanyeol stood up, his long leather jacket straightening behind him with flourish as he kept his arms unmoved, guns still and pointed downwards. He jumped down.

Jaehyun, equally fast, had transformed into a wolf in an instant, already on his way to kill Chanyeol, ready to rip his throat out of the vampire fucker that kept getting in his way each and every time. As he neared the man, he got confused because Chanyeol was not aiming at him but at the two brutes holding the woman instead. He went down laughing at the apparent stupidity of the vampire, without having even a second to realize he was the one dying.

Chanyeol shot the same exact moment Sehun did. The quicksilver bullets glinted faintly in the moonlight that seeped into the warehouse from the broken roof before ripping into the chests of three lycans.

Chanyeol swiftly turned his guns towards the rest of the lycans and shot before they could even react.

“Leaving none for me again, huh,” Sehun muttered, landing on the ground after all the wolves were dead and only the woman was left standing, quiet in silent terror at the blood and half-transformed bodies all around her and two unknown creatures now walking towards her.

Sehun closed in on her and waved his hand in front of her face.

“Sleep,” he said and she fell down, losing her memories along with her consciousness.

“What a gentleman, you could have at least caught her,” Chanyeol said with a grim but weirdly genuine smile, tucking his guns into the holsters on his lower back.

“The lycan softened her fall. No offense, but she’s dirty and I just washed my jacket yesterday,” Sehun drawled, unworried as he too tucked his gun into his belt. “Besides, we saved her live, that should be enough.”

“Whatever you say,” Chanyeol shook his head at the younger’s antics and found his phone, typing in a message to the clean-up team who’d take care of the mess they left behind and would get the woman to a hospital.

“Shall we?”

“Yeah, if we are fast enough, we can catch Minseok’s and Kyungsoo’s poker night. I missed it last week and I have revenge to fulfill, Luhan stole basically all my money last time.”

They walked briskly towards their car, hidden a few meters away from the warehouse, noticeable if you knew where to look, but otherwise neatly hidden in the darkness of the night among the trees.

“Another chance to rile Kyungsoo-yah up? Sure, I’m in,” Chanyeol laughed in answer.

They drove in silence, Sehun driving this time, leaving Chanyeol to his reveries as he stared outside into the raging storm.

Killing was easy, he decided. These days, he barely batted an eye at the horrors he witnessed, be it the messy work of the lycans or bloodthirsty vampires that were not part of a sophisticated coven. Was ten something years all it took to get used to evil? He wondered.

“Honestly, I thought it would be more difficult this time. Jaehyun was one of the smarter ones. Thought he’d give us hell.”

Chanyeol nodded to Sehun’s musing.

“I guess we’re just that good, huh.”

Sehun snickered at that, turning into the drive way of their mansion. The automatic steel gates closing behind them as Sehun parked the car.

“Guesso.”

Mere few years ago they still talked about could-have-beens and what-ifs of their old life, but these days they were quiet, finally accustomed to their new life, without much hope of ever seeing their families again. So instead of forgetting at a gradual pace, it happened basically in a day. But Chanyeol knew that the thoughts continued in both of their heads as they did now in his. 

The mansion looked gloomy and dark in the moonlight, its Victorian style façade ironically fitting well the vampire stereotype. It was still raining as they made their way to the door, leaving Chanyeol’s black hair wet.

Suho nodded curtly at them as they entered the hall. He felt Sehun mutter under his breath at the apparent lack of poker night and Chanyeol, too, raised his eyebrows in question. Their whole coven was gathered at the hall, an occurrence which didn’t happen all that often nowadays as everyone had somewhere to be during the nights.

Suho was sitting on the couch, surrounded by Luhan, Minseok and Kyungsoo. Lay stood a bit further away and Jongdae was in the armchair.

“I wasn’t aware that we’re having a family meeting?” Sehun uttered as he seated himself on the arm support next to Jongdae. Chanyeol stopped in front of the couch, wordlessly awaiting what Suho had to say.

“I got the message that the mission went well? No complications?” Suho asked first, although that was obviously not the reason they were all gathered there in the first place.

“Took us less than a minute, honestly.” Chanyeol shrugged nonchalantly, although he did feel proud as Suho shot them a satisfied smile.

“Expected no less from my best death dealers.”

“You mean your only death dealers?” Sehun snickered, being hit by Jongdae who frowned. “Hey! I do it too occasionally.”

“I got a message from Irene today.” Suho snapped over them, cutting their playful banter short.

Everyone quieted down as Irene was one of the elders, leader of one of the leading and most powerful covens in the world, second to only queen Taeyeon. A message from her meant trouble. Or at the very least that change was coming.

“What did she want?”

“There have been worrying incidents in Seoul.” Chanyeol’s breath hitched. His home. Different thoughts passed through his mind in an instant, several of them were in the form of faces or particular memories and scenes of the people he missed. After all, most of the people he knew were still alive. It had been merely ten something years since he last met his friends and family, but they were still there, older, but still alive and soon he could be near them. It made his heart ache in longing.

“I do not what happened yet but she is requesting us back in Korea. And I said yes. Naturally.” Suho said calmly while Luhan muttered something akin to “You don’t mess with Irene” in the background, earning a frown from their leader while the rest chuckled in amusement.

“So we are going to Korea? For how long? Permanently? When?” Chen asked, sounding excited. They were all originally from Korea, except for Luhan and Yixing so it was nice to think of finally returning home.

“For as long as needed. We are leaving tomorrow.” Suho said. “I booked the plane tickets for us, but we’ll have to be careful. I got the best times possible, but it will be troublesome to avoid the sun when we land.”

“As long as Irene sends us some shaded cars to pick us up, it’ll be fine. A bit of sun won’t kill a vampire,” Minseok quipped in from his seat, wearing a thoughtful expression. Minseok was the oldest in their coven and from what Chanyeol had heard, he had previously worked for Irene. Chanyeol wondered what kind of relationship they had. He himself had of course met Irene as well. He had stayed in Korea for nearly a year after he had been turned. For Chanyeol it had taken quite some bit of time to get used to his new body and cravings, hence it was safe for him to travel later, even if it meant possibly exposing himself to his family or friends by living nearby. That didn’t happen fortunately. But staying under direct rule of Irene wasn’t to his liking either. He liked Wendy and Seulgi from her coven, even Yeri, but he felt all sort of awkward with Irene herself. It felt like she saw him as something in between of a peasant and a kid.

“Actually,” Suho started, briefly stopping to gnaw on his lip, “Taeyeon will be the one welcoming us.” That earned some gasps from the rest of them.

“The queen herself?” Chen asked in awe.

“Not cool,” Luhan muttered, eyes clouded in a particular memory it seemed like.

Sehun and Chanyeol merely exchanged glances, shrugging. They had been turned almost at the same time and they had walked through the same path of getting used to their new bodies, abilities and cravings. Both of them had stayed with Irene, while getting trained and taught about the vampire history and such. Then Sehun had befriended Luhan, who had been visiting, and Luhan convinced them to leave for Suho’s coven who had been staying in Europe at the time. They had moved twice since then.

“Taeyeon will welcome us and tell us whatever is worrying the vampires in Korea. Then we’ll find our own place. I have a vague idea of what awaits us but I want to know more before I make my guesses.”

“Fair enough,” Chen nodded, then continued, “It’s been a while…” he trailed off, probably remembering his last visit home. Chen had been turned a decade earlier than Chanyeol but it had been a gruesome occurrence so for Chen, there was no one alive that remembered him. 

“Well then, gentlemen. I bid you goodnight. Seems like we all have some packing to do.” Luhan drawled and stood up, the rest nodding and heaving themselves up as well.

“I can’t believe we’re going back,” Sehun mumbled quietly a little later, as Sehun and Chanyeol were walking towards their respective rooms.

“Me neither. Do you think…?” Chanyeol trailed off, not knowing how to word his feelings and thoughts. He wasn’t sure he was even allowed to ask it, since meeting anyone from their past lives was forbidden.

“Jongin would be around 40 years old right now. Probably has wife and kids and all that. Or a husband, I never did find out if he likes boys.”

Chanyeol didn’t answer. He couldn’t really formulate his feelings about the matter. It was a bit overwhelming to think of his close ones so old. It was easier when he was far away, he could almost think that he lived in another world. He knew for a fact that his parents were still alive and kicking. He made Kyungsoo, their resident hacker, find information every once in a while about his family. He had nothing on his friends though. And he wasn’t even sure he missed them. Sehun had been his best friend from the start and his new coven was his family now. But there was one face that kept popping up in his mind, that he could not get rid of. He chose to stay silent on the matter though.

“See you tomorrow,” he said instead as he reached his door. Sehun stopped, smiled briefly and continued to his room as well.

/////

The trip hadn’t been so bad. All of them had exchanged their gloomy leather clothes for normal jeans and sweaters, which had been pretty funny and unusual at first, but they played it off well. No one suspected a thing. Chanyeol actually found that despite liking his normally dark leather outfits, he did miss ripped jeans and colorful shirts and hoodies from his university (human) days.

It felt both like forever and no time that they arrived in Seoul and got off the plane. Although they were all equipped with sunglasses, bucket hats or caps and heavy jackets or hoodies, still, all of them were mildly grumpy from having to get off the plane and board the shuttle bus under blazing sun. It was the only time when Chanyeol regretted his ripped jeans – he could already feel his skin burning from just being in contact with the sun for a minute.

“I will need a minute in the bathroom,” Sehun said as soon as they left the shuttle bus, having Chen and Luhan and even Suho agree with him quickly. In the end all of them except for Chanyeol ended up in the line to bathroom. He had fixed everything before landing so having waited for a minute before losing his patience, Chanyeol shook his head and announced that he’ll just wait for them outside.

Partly he really was too tired and slightly thirsty from the long plane ride to just wait in a line full of smelly human beings but partly he also just needed time to be alone. He was finally home after all, finally in Seoul - the city where he grew up at, went to school and to university, had his first part-time jobs and his first apartment. This is where his family and friends still lived, life having gone by them while it stood still for Chanyeol. He had to have a moment to digest all that.

Airports had always felt strange for Chanyeol. It was a place seemingly full of life and people, it was a place where opportunities were open, any destination in the world reachable within hours. Yet it was also a miserable, cold, empty place where people passed each other without thinking, without looking at each other. It was a place where people spent their time because they had to, rarely anything truly productive or heartfelt happened there, rarely was there much meaning. It was just a transfer point, the first step into something else.

Life had been ripped from Chanyeol’s hands when he’d been turned. None of these people passing him had any idea what he’d gone through. With a sudden realization it struck him that many of these people had been born, grown and moved on with their life while he had been stuck in discreet European cities, hiding and following orders of faceless entities that had stolen his life from him.

He felt conflicted about the thoughts passing his head and feelings in his heart. Despite the fact that he had accepted his new life role a long time ago, his heart had yet to feel at peace. His breathing was constricted as he felt anxiety spreading around his chest. Coming back home raised questions in him, created images of what could have been, forced him to use his willpower not to break free and run to his parents to hug them and tell them that their son is alive and that he missed them so, so much.

_Wow, did I need I some time alone_ , he thought to himself as he grabbed his luggage and trudged towards the exit. He checked briefly behind himself just before exiting, but none of the guys had yet caught up so he pursed his lips in consideration and exited.

The moment he stepped through the sliding doors into the waiting area, a strange feeling overwhelmed him for a second. It was his intuition and his gut feeling mixed with his vampire senses picking up a familiar presence in the crowd. What confused him was the familiarity of the vampire’s presence. He frowned and turned his head sharply towards the presence and promptly almost dropped his luggage.

He was wearing all white. Chanyeol could not believe his eyes. The man was standing in the middle of the welcoming area, head cocked to the side, eyes hidden behind sunglasses, mouth covered by a white mask, presence and aura both figuratively and realistically shining like a halo around him. The sunlight made his white hair look like it was glowing, at least the part that was showing from under the hood of his oversized hoodie. Even his sneakers were white, the useless part of Chanyeol’s brain noted despite his shock of seeing Baekhyun there, looking like not a single day had passed since Chanyeol left their shared apartment twenty something years ago, successfully having broken both of their hearts.

Vampires’ thought processes, just as their movements, were generally about a third faster than normal human’s so while for a vampire, Chanyeol obviously stalled, it was relatively unnoticed by the rest of the humans around him. He gripped his luggage tighter in his hand, noted the nod of recognition from Baekhyun, picked his heart and mind up from wherever they had dropped for a moment and set his steps towards the man.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol grunted, having not managed to completely pull himself together yet. Could anyone blame him? He had a thousand and one questions whirling in his head, he honestly felt a bit sick from the shock which was mixed in with his thirst, sunburns and tiredness from the trip and the loud people with their strong scents just made it all worse.

The man smiled, Chanyeol could tell by the slight movement of the cheeks, and pulled down his mask, revealing a set of thin pink lips that Chanyeol remembered all too well. If any part of him had doubted his gut feeling that this was really Baekhyun, it all dispersed in that precise second.

“You recognized me?”

Chanyeol frowned harder. He and Baekhyun had dated for two years, known each other for six years, Chanyeol had been away for far longer than that and yet the other man’s voice brought all memories back in that single moment. It kind of made him mad. Mad that Baekhyun seemed to take seeing him again in twenty years with ease, while Chanyeol’s heart hammered in his chest. Had he known Chanyeol was alive? Or did seeing him alive simply leave him emotionless?

“You were turned, when?” he asked, coming off as if he was accusing the other man and who knows, maybe he was.

Baekhyun smirked then, that infuriating smirk he always wore. It really felt like no time had passed at all. Chanyeol’s heart hurt just a tiny bit more.

“Judging by the way you look just like you did when I last saw you… around the same time?” Baekhyun said languidly, his raised eyebrows poking out from behind his sunglasses, his tone amused.

Baekhyun was good at masking his feelings, but as good of an actor as he was, he could not hide it from Chanyeol. It was part of why they had ended it, Baekhyun just hid everything behind the wall of his smiles and jokes, refusing to face the reality. Or perhaps he did face it, but he refused to open up to Chanyeol, talk to Chanyeol, and tell his feelings and thoughts. He never dared to show his insecurities to Chanyeol and the latter never really did find out why they were so in love but so unhappy.

“Say, are you part of Suho’s coven that I was supposed to meet?” the smaller man asked then.

“Are you…one of Taeyeon’s?” Chanyeol asked back, “That was supposed to meet us?”

“Chanyeol!” someone spoke from behind them, making them both break their eye contact and turn around. It was Suho, the first one of the guys to catch up, although Chanyeol caught sight of Sehun making his way over as well. Sehun and Baekhyun had never been particularly fond of each other, this was bound to be awkward and weird, Chanyeol thought. He was still shocked. Landing in Seoul and then meeting Baekhyun, finding out the man is a vampire – it was too much for his tired mind, but he knew there was more to come so he steeled himself.

To think that at the back of his mind he had been wondering, longing, thinking of getting few hours to himself and trying to find the smaller man, to see how he was doing. His family had not been the only thing on his mind when Suho had announced their trip back to Korea. The first thing on Chanyeol’s mind had been Baekhyun and no one else. It sometimes surprised how good at deceiving himself Chanyeol was only to be betrayed by his own brain.

“Suho, it’s been a while,” Baekhyun said to Chanyeol’s surprise, witnessing the two men hug briefly. 

“You know each other?” Chanyeol asked uncertainly, noting that Sehun has obviously seen Baekhyun judging from the way he had stopped abruptly before slowly making his way to them again. Baekhyun had thrown him a look as well and Chaneyol noticed that it sure was not a pleased one.

Suho looked back and forth between them once, glanced at Sehun who’d just arrived and smiled his leader smile, obviously sensing the discomfort and tension.

“I met Baekhyun shortly after he was turned, yes. The few times I’ve been back to Korea these past few decades, I also worked with him on few cases. Taeyeon is very fond of him, isn’t she?” Suho asked with a chuckle, turning to Baekhyun.

“Not so much anymore, no” Baekhyun replied with an easy smile, as if telling an inside joke, to which only Suho could relate to.

“Oh?” Suho made a small sound, raising his eyebrows in question to which Baekhyun, for the first time looking slightly uncomfortable, replied with a shrug.

“I moved away not too long ago, I have my own coven now. She’s still slightly pissed over that, yeah,” Baekhyun uttered nodding at Sehun as the taller guy finally arrived, looking extremely confused.

“Hi Sehun, should have expected that you two come in a pair,” Baekhyun muttered, nodding towards Chanyeol.

“…Baekhyun, hyung,” was the only thing Sehun said back, keeping his face guarded. Chanyeol knew that the younger was itching to ask what the hell was going on but that he would wait until they had no one around and he could ask it personally from Chanyeol.

Suho kept silent for a moment, seemingly to be polite, before continuing.

“New coven? Who if I may ask?”

“I think they are too young for you to know them, but I think you’ll meet them soon enough. In fact…” Baekhyun turned to look around in the hall, “One of them is with me,” he frowned, “Somewhere.”

And that is when the rest of the guys caught up, drawing everyone’s attention by entering the hall, Chanyeol could hear Chen’s loud whine over something Yixing had said. Luhan was cackling, Kyungsoo and Xiumin discussing something.

“Byun Baekhyun!” Chen exclaimed incredulously, stopping midway, as soon as he caught sight of Baekhyun. Next moment Chanyeol knew, he was next to the white haired man, raising him into the air with a tight hug.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun giggled. Out of all the things, Chanyeol did not expect the man to giggle so happily.

“Do you know everyone in my coven or something?” Chanyeol mumbled. That caught Baekhyun’s attention, making him smile brightly at him, “Nope, just Suho and Jongdae.”

Jongdae… not even Chanyeol was allowed to call the other man with his real name, he thought to himself, not sure which man he envied more.

Suho looked extremely flustered at the behavior of the two short men, looking briefly around to see if anyone was watching them before scolding them. “Really, can we not scream each other’s full names? Jongdae, you’re one of the oldest, I expected more from you,” he whisper-shouted angrily. Jongdae, naturally, paid him no heed, his attention on Chanyeol now as he glanced between the two.

“Hang on, you two know each other?” Jongdae exclaimed, again loudly, still holding the other man in his arms while craning his neck towards Chanyeol, mouth open, “How?” Suho brought his hand to his forehead, closing his eyes as he muttered something to himself.

“Uh, same university?” Chanyeol shrugged, feeling extremely out of place. It was a quick lie, but he didn’t feel like venturing into the topic of love and first meetings. And there was always something weird in introducing people you knew to each other only to find out that they were apparently BFFs from before. To top that off with his conflicted feelings for his vampire identity and anything that came with it, including his own coven, it all just wore him down more. Chanyeol was still clutching on to his human past, his once infamously bright personality becoming subdued as years passed. Although he considered all members of his coven dear to him, they weren’t really close. Sehun and Chanyeol had found solace in each other and only with each other did they feel comfortable enough to relax and open up. Meanwhile it looked like for Baekhyun it was the opposite. Even without knowing fully what had happened to the white haired man, he looked in his element being a vampire. He looked happy, happiest Chanyeol had ever seen him in the past. And it hurt. It hurt to see that Baekhyun had moved on, taking his turning into a bloodsucking immortal with ease, while Chanyeol turned into a cold bastard, clinging on into the past.

“As much as I just love reunions, I’m afraid I have to cut it short. Let me just find my driver and then we can go to the vans. Our destination is about an hour from the city, if we’re lucky with the traffic,” Baekhyun said as he detangled himself from Jongdae, a happy smile still on his face, now, looking slightly flustered as well as he looked at his phone, pushing a button and raising the device to his ear.

“Yes, please,” Luhan grumbled from somewhere, “Let us forget that we exist.” _Oh wow_ , Chanyeol thought. He had, for a moment, indeed forgotten there was more of them around.

“We have time to introduce ourselves later, for now, we just have to get out of here. It’s a public place, there could be still people around that we know and the sun hasn’t set. Priorities, boys, there are priorities.”

Meanwhile, Baekhyun was crooning into the phone for the other person to hurry up. A second after, Baekhyun was waving crazily at someone. Chanyeol’s eyes were drawn him immediately. It was not as if he knew the guy, but he could recognize a vampire in a crowd anytime.

The guy was on the shorter side, dark short hair combed to the front with ashy highlights on top and sides. To Chanyeol, who was used to vampires being dressed mostly in dark colors topped with at least something made of leather, the guy looked almost harmless with his oversized knitted sweater with a huge bulldog in the front. He also looked like he was incredibly uncomfortable as he neared them.

Baekhyun stepped away from them a bit to throw his arm around the guy, smiling broadly.

“Did the toilet swallow you or something?”

“I, uh, got lost,” the guy mumbled, but visibly relaxed by having the older man close to him, “This airport is huge, I got lost. I’m sorry, hyung.”

“This is Taeyong, our designated driver. But as Suho said, introductions later, we are indeed behind in our schedule. I’d suggest we leave now.”

Baekhyun and Taeyong walked a bit in the front, leading the way and exchanging some words between each other, but too silent for anyone to hear. Chanyeol decided against discussing anything with Sehun even though he felt the younger’s curious eyes on him. Instead he tried to explain to Luhan what had happened while they were gone. It wasn’t that difficult to find the van, which was huge and black and had, as per request, shaded windows.

Baekhyun slid open the backdoor while Taeyong hopped to the front seat. After all of them had settled into the surprisingly comfy leather seats of the van and buckled up, Baekhyun poked his head into the car and told them more about the trip, what to expect and how to get his attention (knock on the screen separating the driver from the back). The last person he looked at before closing the door was Chanyeol. They held the contact for a few seconds in which Chanyeol tried to decipher the smaller man’s gaze but failed to do so. Not soon after, the car was on its way.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for ages, possibly since November? I had a thought that I’d fix it up and read over and make it better, but no such magical things usually happen so here we are.  
> 
> 
> This was inspired by me retwatching Underworld, but the vampires are more like a mesh of all vampire stories I’ve read/watched.  
> 
> 
> English is not my first language and I tend to sometimes direct translate and use sucky vocabulary and grammar so my sincere apologies. And I have a sinking feeling that there are many typos and mistakes because I am super blind to them when I reread my own work  
> 
> 
> If you got that far, thank you for reading and I hope it was okayish!


End file.
